narafandomcom-20200215-history
Edward J. Grimm
Edward Grimm was born in 1894 U.O. Growing up was a time he remembers the most... Most of his childhood consisted of being taught what it is to be Grimm. Constantly beaten for his mistakes, and being told that if he failed, he'd be killed had such an impact upon him. Having 7 siblings, and all of them experiencing the hatred from both their mother and father (as well as the many butlers/maids/and guards they had) had made them very protective of each other. Being friendly and nice was what Edward was towards his sisters and brothers, but as anyone else was near, it was like a switch turned off his emotions and what was at first a fear turned into a habit... At the age of 18, he had experienced so much from the several books he was taught on of Grimm, to the sacrifices of animals every now and then, all which changed him. He constantly tried to resolve to be good, but what was good in his eyes was twisted into the wicked greed for this mysterious god, Grimm. On his birthday, he was ready to receive the annual whipping, but they had not bring out the whip, but as confused as he was, he dared not to show it on his face in front of everyone. The took him to a slab they did sacrifices on with animals, but this time it wasn't a goat. It was a woman, nude and bruised up from what looked like many people. They gave him a knife and ordered him to kill this woman in the name of Grimm. It wasn't the fear of him killing her that gave him chills, it was the joy in thinking of how much fun it would be to cut her bleeding heart from her chest and crushing it beneath his foot. Overwhelmed by this madness, he laughed... He had only laughed two times in his life, the first one he had regretted afterwards. The woman, who appeared to be 20, had the look of a mouse looking into the eyes of a snake. Her face stricken with dried tears, mixed with blood. He did what was ordered by him... His mother laid on the ground coughing and choking on blood which spewed from her neck. A slight yelp from his father, and he too fell to the ground dying. Chaos filled His head, Edward finally killed the last of the people who attended the ritual, and all that was left was the woman. He walked up to the altar, and she screamed in terror. Only she stopped as she saw he had cut her ropes. He went into her ear and whispered, "Tell the people who come, Grimm will rise once more..." With this, he dropped the knife and walked away, gathering some necessities and turning his back on the manor. After the incident of the manor, the police came to document what had happened and could not find out who killed these people. They found his brothers and sisters later and took them all in, trying to put them back into society. Although, he wasn't the only one to change, and from what he gathered, they'd spread the word of Grimm to all. After a couple of days of traveling, he came up to a farm where he played to be the victim of a homeless man traveling to find work. They accepted him and treated him like he was their own, giving him both things to do and providing him with things and such. He heard the voice again, and listened to what it told him. He would stay here, practicing shooting, using swords and fencing, getting stronger and what not. James and Sarah Marshall were the names of the Mother and Father that took him in, with their daughter Elizabeth Marshall. Being careful not to give away to much of information about him, he said he was Edward and didn't give them anymore information about his life at the manor. They were kind, and didn't push it any further, rather try and make the best of what was now. But they did talk about themselves at the dinner table where they ate, saying how Elizabeth was their second, their son dying of a miscarriage. But she took the role that her brother would have had he been alive today, and helped with the plows, the horses, and their crops. Trying not to get too close with the family so when the time was right, he could leave and them not caring, they broke his cold shell eventually. He even fell in love with Elizabeth, and they'd both sneak off into the barn and play games, hang out or sometimes flirt. He'd often head into town as well, buying and selling stuff whenever he could. The town wasn't the wealthiest, but it had a lot of stores and what not. Edward being taught how to both persuade and deceive people, he was thrusted into the local politics, even helping turn around the elections for the mayor. He gained popularity, and after 9 years had passed from all that had happened, he started to lose his edge. He became kind, caring, and learned how to smile for real for the first time in his life. But he was already a pawn, and as he started to forget the voices came back. He knew that the time was nearing, and he would have to go soon to try and make people recognize Grimm once again. Although, he still felt something strange in his heart, and it was jumbling all his thoughts and what not, so he tried to make himself more popular by even running for mayor, learning financing here and there and was elected as mayor a year later in the town. He had both improved the wealth of the Town and increased development, turning it into a city. But after being a mayor for two years, his term limit had passed and he was back at square one. Although he had gained popularity and was recognized by diplomats as the man who had turned a town into a city. He was finally about to start with something big, but then he felt as if his heart was tearing. Elizabeth came back into his mind, and he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. He couldn't take it anymore and asked Elizabeth to marry her, but for her to refuse him. She simply said, "I'd drag you down... You became this amazing person and even though I do love you, I have a dream too. And mine is going to take me far away from you..." They stood there for a long moment, and finally Edward said, "Whenever I'm done, I want to come back to you. I want to meet you again and fall in love with you again, and then that's when I'll propose to you." She nodded, tears in her eyes, and kissed him. That night, he left without saying a word, knowing that he wouldn't be able to ever see her again, as for what the voice told him, but he knew that he couldn't rewrite destiny... Eventually he would go on to move to Casca and would become a Minor Politician. He obtained the office of being Mayor of a small desert town off of the Western side of Casca. During The Second Cascian revolution he sided with Alexander Riches and helped over throw the "oppressive" regime. He continued to run time and time again for mayor and won every time due to his popularity. But as time dragged on so did his depression. His constant thought of Elizabeth drove him so mad he committed suicide in 1945 U.O. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- About four days later after Edwards suicide, Elizabeth received a letter of Edwards death. Standing at the doorstep, she couldn't register what she was seeing in the letter. Stricken with sudden horror, she immediately slumped down and broke into tears and cried at the door step. WIP (Editing the ending for this character... Oblivion)